


Naturally Unnatural

by Renee1202



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee1202/pseuds/Renee1202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day a puppy is left at the doorstep of the Cullen's home, they decide to keep her and they name her Isabella. After being with her family for three years Isabella runs away leaving her family heartbroken. Three years later the Cullen's have settled in Forks and a new girl starts school her name is Bella. The girl has the exact same shade of eyes as Isabella along with her hair. Just who is this girl, and why is she so familiar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Naturally Unnatural 

Prologue 

"Mina." I lifted my head from my nursing pup to see Grandmother standing above me. "It's time." I whimpered, I didn't want to send my precious pup away yet I hadn't had her long enough. Grandmother just smiled down at me sadly and said knowingly, "You know the law, it happens to each of us."  
I did know the law the first born of each mother had to go live with their eternal mate while they were still a pup for the first three years of their lives. I sighed and looked down at my pup who was still nursing ravenously. She was a cute tiny thing deep mahogany brown fur that looked and felt like silk. She was very young still, she hadn't even opened her eyes or ears yet. She stopped nursing yawned then snuggled into my side. I whimpered again and ran my tongue over her soft fur, for what would probably be the last time.  
I stood up and looked at Grandmother letting a small whimper escape my lips and a few tears escape. She looked at me with pity then gathered me into her arms. "I know darling, I know." She held me for a while longer then pulled back and looked at me seriously. "You need to go, she needs to get to them and soon." She said looking at the sleeping pup, I nodded and sniffed again. She crushed me to her chest again, then stood and motioned for me to follow.  
I went back to my pup and placed her in the tiny basket waiting for her journey placing a thick blanket on her. I gripped the basket in my teeth and followed Grandmother. She led me to the entrance of our home then looked at me and asked, "Do you remember where to go?" I nodded and went through the tall entrance. I looked back at Grandmother and she smiled and said, "Get her where she needs to be, bring her to her mate. Romina, corre rápido, correr ahora, y regresar a casa a salvo." She whispered the last part, the saying our family lived by. I nodded and took off running straight north.  
...  
I ran for an entire week only stopping to eat, drink, and let my sweet pup nurse. It was an odd thing, I didn't know where I was going per se, but there was a feeling in my gut that told me I was going the right way. I had traveled almost four thousand miles when I finally saw a house and knew the one my pup was destined to be with lived here.  
It was a large house three stories, it blended in with the snow surrounding it almost as if it wasn't even there. Finally I walked the last few feet to the stoop of the house. Placing the basket on the stoop I took my small, precious, beautiful pup out of it and gently placed her on the stoop. She was sound asleep and I knew I wasn't going to have a lot of time for goodbyes so I nosed her tiny flank, licked her tiny head, and said, "Good luck, my sweet beautiful Isabella."  
Taking the basket with me I walked slowly away. When I had finally reached the cover of the trees I looked back over my shoulder and looked at my pup, then I walked into the cover of the trees.  
...  
*Edward's POV*

Sitting at my piano I paused my playing it felt like there was something brushing against my mind making me feel... sad, so very very sad, I searched for the mind but couldn't find it. Shrugging I turned back to my piano and started playing again.  
Hmm, maybe I should do some work on the flower beds today, I heard Esme say. She got up from where she had been sitting in the kitchen and left to go outside.  
"What on earth?" She said pausing at the door. In her mind I could see a small bundle of cloth. The cloth seemed to be moving.  
Carlisle came to her side. "What is it, dear?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and peered at the cloth curiously.  
"I don't know." She said and bent down to pick up the cloth. By now everyone had gathered in the living room to see what the cloth is. She picked up the tiny bundle and put it in her arms. It's warm. She thought.  
"What do you mean "It's warm"?" I asked coming to her side as the rest of my family gathered around her.  
Esme delicately moved away the cloth and gasped, "it's a puppy."  
A puppy? What's it doing here? Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle  
It's so cute! Alice  
I wonder if we can keep it? I could teach it how to fetch, not that it would ever find the sticks I throw! Emmett  
Esme was still in a stunned silence as she moved to sit on the sofa. Moving the rest of the cloth away from the puppy she cradled it in her arms. Such a pretty thing, so tiny. Delicately stroking it's fur her eyes softened and a warm motherly smile came to her lips.  
"Esme..." Carlisle said warningly. We can't keep it obviously. It- he cut off his sentence when Esme looked up at him with her doe eyes pleadingly. Running a hand through his hair, Carlisle sighed and said, "Alright, you win. We can keep it."  
Alice peered over Esme's shoulder and asked, "What are you going to call it?" Then she moved the blanket away all the way from the tiny puppy. "Sorry, what are you going to call her?" She amended.  
Esme thought for a second then said, "Isabella, because she is beautiful." Alice nodded approvingly.  
Tiny, beautiful Isabella. Perfect. I thought and ran a finger down her side feeling her soft delicate fur.  
Welcome to the family, Isabella. We all thought looking at the puppy with pure love and adoration.

*THIS IS A LINE ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL*  
Hello all thank you for reading my first ever fic on Ao3 I really hope it goes well on this site I really enjoy writing for it. Please leave comments I love it when people comment it makes me work faster :3   
Thank you again for reading,  
Renee1202


	2. Surrogate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you for reading the newest chapter of Naturally Unnatural :3 I'll be honest I have most of these chapters already written on my fanfiction.net account but I am editing them as I go so hopefully they are a bit better than they are on my other account. Please comment I love it when you guys comment! Alright well thank you again for reading! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Surrogate

Edward POV

"Well, now what?" Emmett asked peering down at the tiny puppy still cradled in Esme's arms. We all blanched at that for a second, none of us had raised a baby before let alone a puppy. 

'What about a book? I'm sure there has to be one on raising a puppy.' Rosalie thought. I nodded at her and she and Alice were out of the house in a flash. Chuckling to myself I made my way back to my piano but not before running a finger down Isabella's soft, downy fur. Sitting down on the stool for my grand piano set off in a corner, a new melody ran through my head. Playing a few chords to start then linking the chords with runs of notes, my right hand flying while my left played its' steady chords.

'Oh Edward, that is so beautiful. I've never heard you play with such emotion before, lovely.' Esme thought kindly.  
'Damn Edward, emotional much?' Jasper thought swaying under the brunt of my raging emotions. 

Emmett just raised an eyebrow at me and said, "Is that for Isabella?" I just smiled and nodded. Emmett nodded his head appreciatively along with Carlisle who was sitting beside Esme gazing at Isabella.

Alice and Rosalie got back a few minutes later Alice clasping a book to her tiny frame. How to raise and rear puppies.(I don't know if this is a real book but it is serving its purpose as the info for our vamps.) Yes, that would probably do. Alice sat in the love seat with Jasper and flipped to chapter one. 

"Finding a surrogate." Alice read, we looked at each other nervously we had all thought that we would take turns feeding the pup. "A surrogate can be anyone; another dog who has milk to spare, or a human caretaker." We sighed in relief, that meant anyone of us could take care of her. Now granted we weren't human per se but we considered ourselves to be her caretakers "However," Alice continued, why must there always be a 'but'. "If it is human caretaker then the puppy must decide if he or she is it's 'mother'." Everyone looked at Esme, she was most like a mother out of all of us because even if she had had it for only a few days she had had a baby before.

"How do we get her to chose." Rosalie asked, wanting desperately to be the puppy's surrogate. 'Please let her chose me. Please,please!'  
"It says put a few drops of warm puppy formula onto your fingertip and if the puppy nurses for it your their surrogate." (I don't know if this is actually how this works but it is how i want the story to go.)Alice answered, then ran out of the room back to her car where she had left the rest of her bags full of puppy necessities. She then ran into the kitchen mixed some puppy formula and warmed it up slightly, but not enough for her to burn her mouth.

She came back with a small bottle with her nose wrinkled in disgust. 'Ugh, this stuff smells awful.' She thought, and I wrinkled my nose with her, it did smell awful.

Passing the bottle off to Esme she tried first squirting a few drops onto her finger she held it to a now whimpering Isabella who could smell the awaiting meal. Isabella sniffed Esme's finger and turned her head to the side whimpering louder. Esme sighed sadly then passed her off to an awaiting Carlisle and she refused him too.

We went through the whole family Isabella rejecting them each time whimpering even more loudly then before. Emmett looked heartbroken when the tiny pup turned her head to the side, positively wailing by now. 'I guess I'm not a daddy after all.' He thought sadly. After Jasper went he had to leave because the emotions were making him depressed.

Finally after Alice went I found myself with Isabella cradled in my arms. Alice handed me the bottle and I took it hesitantly. Squirting a few drops onto my finger I held it hesitantly to her mouth. Isabella sniffed my finger then let out a shrill cry that practically screamed; Finally! Then she latched onto my finger and suckled on it ravenously. A chorus of 'aws' came from the girls, and shocked gasps and chuckles from the men.

"Glad to know at least someone likes our Eddie!" Emmett laughed, his voice booming through the entire house shaking a few of the chandeliers. I didn't even take notice to his teasing, my mind was completely focused on the small pup I cradled in my arms. Retracting my finger from her mouth I quickly replaced it with the bottle. I watched her nurse until her bottle was gone then she yawn largely and fell asleep in my arms.

"Edward, we have a bed set up for Isabella if you want to put her down." Esme said gesturing to a small dog bed by the coffee table. I just shook my head, there was no way I was going to join put her down now. She was my angel and I wasn't going to let her go yet.


End file.
